True Fear
by unwantedwishable
Summary: America, England and Sealand are on a road trip. During the trip they decide to spend the night at Russia's house. That is when America comes across his biggest fear...


"I ain't afraid of anything!" Peter yelled at his older brother Arthur who was sitting in the passenger seat. Arthur rolled his eyes and gave a cruel smile at his younger brother.  
"I honestly can't believe that! Your afraid of your own shadow" He mocked making the driver Alfred laugh louder than the radio.  
"Am not!" Peter snapped back, he tried to speak again but Alfred took a sharp turn onto a dirt road causing the young boy to fall out of his seat. Arthur cursed at Alfred then looked back at Peter who managed to get back up on the seat.  
"Watch your driving!" Peter said.  
"Hey dude sorry! I didn't see the turn"  
The car went silent, the only thing the guys could hear was the heavy rock music playing in the back round. Peter glanced out of the window and noticed they passed a river that looks like anymore rain added it could flood the road. Peter sat on the very end of the seat and grabbed ahold of his older's brothers shoulder.  
"Oh! Are we going to a camp ground?"  
"No. We're going to Ivan's place" Arthur groaned crossing his arms and looked out the window.  
The young boy pouted and fell back into his seat with a large frown on his face and looked out the window. They have passed a few old style houses and now all you could see was leafless trees with shades of different color leafs on the ground.  
A normal fall day.  
A few minutes passed and Alfred got a little nervous, he didn't know where he was going. He only followed the narrow dirt road deeper into the woods.  
"Ivan's house is up this road, just keep going" Arthur said softly, only looking out the window.  
Peter sat the edge of the seat and watched Alfred drive with a strong grasp on the steering wheel and a concerned face. To be honest, Alfred didn't want to go to Ivan's house. He lives in the middle of nowhere and heard rumors about horrible things that happened there a few years back. There are too many different rumors that he didn't know which one to believe. "Yo Arthur, how long are we going to stay there? Ivan gives me the creeps"  
"we are spending the night there remember? It's kinda like a stop on our trip. It's only about a mile away"  
Alfred sighed and continued driving until they came across a large hill in the distance with not a single tree around it, on top of the large hill was an old style Russian mansion with white stones, two towers, two large stone staircases leading to a wooden door.  
"Thats it, isn't the house beautiful!" Arthur said with a smile on his face.  
"It looks...weird" Peter replied as he sat back onto the seat and tightly gripped onto his blue sweatshirt.  
Alfred drove up the mile long driveway feeling a strange feeling in his gut like this was a mistake and wanted to turn around, but his best friend Arthur wanted to stop by and spend the night. Alfred slowly parked right in front of the house.  
As soon Arthur took a step out of the car Ivan came down the stone staircase and greeted them pulling his white scarf away from his mouth.  
"I'm so glad you came!" Ivan greeted in a thick Russian accent as he watched the other two guys climb out of the car.  
"Long time no see Ivan" Alfred responded slowly looking up at the four story mansion. Chills rolled up his spine. He walked to Ivan as a slow pace and hugged the Russian kindly. Arthur and Peter did the same.  
"Let me show you around, yeah?" Ivan asked.  
"That would be nice" Arthur replied.  
Ivan invited the guys inside and showed them around his large mansion that had five bedrooms and six bathrooms, along with two living rooms with tall white ceilings, master kitchen and a large library suited for a king. The tour took at least a hour.  
When they knew every nook and cranny of the place, Ivan sent them off to the library and left for a minute to get snacks.  
"I don't like this place, lets get out of here dudes" Alfred stuttered as he pulled on Arthur's jacket.  
"No, we are staying here until tomorrow."  
"I'll just go get a motel room!"  
"The nearest motel is one hundred miles away"  
Alfred sighed and took off his light black coat off and dropped it on the couch knowing being there was a mistake.  
"I want to look around more!" Peter said.  
"Then go, jeez your giving me a headache already" Arthur replied.  
Peter nodded. "Alfred come with me!"  
Alfred didn't like the thought of leaving the library but he didn't want to upset the child and nodded.  
"We'll be back soon! Lets go Alfred!" Peter cheered as he grabbed onto the older mans hand and pulled him out of the library towards the north tower.  
"Don't go far away from me" Alfred stated  
"Don't worry! I wont!"  
The twelve year old ran down the red carpeted and narrow hallway with his hands reached out like he was pretending to be an airplane as Alfred slowly walked behind him with his arms crossed. "Watch out people, Peter Kirkland coming through!" He shouted even they were the only ones in the hallway.  
Peter ran all the way down the hall and noticed there was another hallway on the left side. "I'm going this hall!" he yelled then ran into the other passageway.  
"Wait!" Alfred shouted. He ran up to where Peter was before. But he was gone...  
"Peter?" Alfred shouted. "Peter come back here now!"  
Suddenly the air got thinner and colder, Alfred could see his breath coming out from his mouth. "Peter stop messing with the air conditioner!" he called out, but got no reply. Alfred's heart begun to beat faster and faster, it seemed like the hallways were narrowing but really they were not.  
At the end of the hallway Alfred noticed a boy older than Peter stand there and stare at him. His skin was a light sandy color and two pitch black masses where his eyes were supposed to be.  
"P...P...Peter?" Alfred cried out trying to get a better look at the boy. It wasn't Peter...  
The boy got closer and closer to Alfred who's heart was beating one thousand beats per second. Alfred quickly noticed that the boy was not living like him or Peter. Alfred knew him, his name was Raivis and he used to work for Ivan until he went missing.  
Another demonic figure appeared behind the boy, it was a girl with long damaged brown hair, with a white bow placed in the center of her hair. Her long dress was torn and ripped along the chest and arms, her eyes were pitch black like the boys. Alfred also knew who she was, Ivan's sister Natalia who died a year before from an unknown reason.  
Then, suddenly another female figure appeared with large breasts and wore a farming outfit that was also ripped. This woman had short boyish hair. This was Yekaterin another sister of Ivan's that died.  
The figures came closer to Alfred. His eyes were large in fear and his heart felt like it was going to go out any moment. He tried to move but couldn't, he was frozen in his own fear of the dead. Sweat fell down Alfred's chin as he watched them come closer to him.  
"PETER!?" He screamed so sharp and clear it scratched his voice, quickly he covered his face and screamed again in terror. "PETER HELP ME!"  
He breathed deeply then heard; "Alfred? are you okay?"  
Alfred uncovered his face and looked up to see Peter standing in front of him with a confused face. Alfred was glad to see Peter for once, he hugged the child out of breath and grabbed onto his face and stomped out of the hallway back to the library.  
Arthur and Ivan asked why Alfred screamed but the only thing Alfred replied was, "I gotta stop watching horror movies..."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it 3 R & R **


End file.
